Blog utilisateur:Ryu-dama/Liste d'anime
bon voici une liste d'anime que jai écouter personnellement. ceux qui son en gras sont ceux que jai particulièrement aimer et ceux en gras et souligner son mes coup de coeur. (basé sur ma seule opinion donc on critique pas svp) il est égallement possible de contribuer a cette liste car dautre personne en recherche d'anime pourrais y trouver leur bonheur. dite moi juste le nom de l'anime ainsi que le style et je l'Ajouterez. ceux que je n'aurez pas personnelement écouter (et donc que vous aurez ajouter) seron mit en bleu afain de me faciliter la tache pour savoir ce que jai deja écouter et ceux que non.et mon top cinq sera en vert, bref voila. bonne lecture jespère que vous trouverez quelquechose qui vous plais. j'ajouterez des image en temps et en heure égallement ainsi qu'un court résumer de mes préféré uniquement. si il advenais que pour une raison ou une autre je marrete avant la tahce fini. svp ne pas me dilapider . jeffectue se travail pour le moin...colossale petite bout par petit bout 20 JANVIER 2018:1) JE NE SAIS PAS SI CETTE LISTE EST UTILE A QUELQU'UN MAIS JE ME SUIS RENDU COMPTE QUE DURANT LES 3 DERNIER ANNÉ PARMIS LES 4 SUR LESQUELS SONT BASÉ CETTE LISTE, JAI ECOUTER PLUS DE 100 ANIME PAR ANNÉE AUSSI POUR CÉLÉBRÉ MA 5 ANNÉE QUE J'ÉCOUTE DES ANIME JE ME LANCE LE DEFIT DANS VISUALISER 200 È.É (REBY VA ME TUER ) SI VOUS AVEZ DES SUGGESTION POUR MOI MES LES ENVOYER EN MESSAGE SVP CE SERAIS TRES APPRÉCIER JE SUIS EN MANQUE D'IDÉE CES TEMPS SI. 2)JE VAIS BIENTOT PROCÉDÉ A UNE NOUVELLE CATÉGORISATION DE MA LISTE ' A *absolute duo (fantastique, action,romance,ecchi)(En ce monde, il existe des armes qui sont la manifestation de l'âme humaine. Elles sont appelés "Blaze". Tōru Kokonoe a les qualifications requises pour en manier une. Toutefois, pour une étrange raison, son "Blaze" n'est pas une arme, mais un bouclier... Notre héros s'inscrit un jour dans une école qui enseigne des techniques de combat via un système de partenariat entre élèves appelé "Duo". Il aura pour partenaire une belle jeune fille aux cheveux argentés.) *'accel world (science-fiction,combat, amour et amitié, aventure,action)('En 2046, la technologie a fait naître la neurosynchronisation, un système qui permet à l’utilisateur de manipuler ses cinq sens pour accéder à une réalité augmentée et rechercher des informations sur Internet, mais qui permet aussi d’entrer dans un univers virtuel sous la forme d’un avatar reflétant sa personnalité, son moi, selon ce qu’il pense de lui-même. Le jeune Haruyuki Arita, petit, gros, timide, est le souffre-douleur d’une bande de garçons de son collège. Son seul refuge, là où il se sent libre et doué pour quelque chose, se trouve dans l’univers virtuel du réseau de l’établissement, où il est parmi les premiers d’un jeu de squash… jusqu’au jour où la plus belle fille de son école vient l’y trouver et lui donne rendez-vous dans le monde réel pour discuter. Une rencontre qui va bouleverser la vie de Haruyuki. Elle lui apprend en effet l’existence de l’Accel World et lui partage une application qui s’installe directement dans la neurosynchronisation, mais qui implique certaines contreparties… Une nouvelle aventure, en tant que Silver Crow, commence alors pour Haruyuki dans l’Accel World.) *active raide(action,science-fiction,Drame)(L'histoire se déroule dans un monde futuriste où certains quartiers de Tokyo sont devenus des zones de non-droit suite à une forte hausse de la criminalité. Dans ces espaces où règnent l'anarchie et la violence, seules quelques unités de la Sécurité Intérieure peuvent intervenir. C'est notamment le cas de l'Unité 8 de la 3è division d'Assauts Mobiles, affectueusement surnommée "The Eighth" par les habitants de la ville. Ces derniers sont en effet capables d'intervenir grâce aux Willware, des exosquelettes créés pour lutter contre le crime.) *air gear (sport,action,comédie,science-fiction,ecchi)(En ville, la nouvelle pratique à la mode s’appelle l’Air Trek. Montés sur des rollers blade modifiés avec un moteur, les jeunes foncent à travers les rues et sur les toits des immeubles, s’envolant, faisant des pirouettes, presque sans limites ! Des compétitions entre bandes sont même organisées la nuit, de manière illégale. Ikki, jeune garçon qui vit dans la maison de quatre sœurs toutes plus jolies les unes que les autres, découvre un jour qu’elles forment le célèbre groupe d’Air Trek Sleeping Forest et décide de s’essayer lui aussi à cette pratique. Il se rend à une réunion de Stormriders (les adeptes de l’Air Trek) et, ignorant les règles en vigueur, défie sans le vouloir une équipe connue pour ses coups bas… Mais grâce au soutien innattendu des Sleeping Forest, il gagne son pari et décide de monter sa propre équipe de Stormriders pour impressionner la belle Simca, une Stormrider populaire.) *air(amour et amitié,Drame,Romance, fabtastique)(Kunisaki Yukito est un jeune homme qui gagne sa vie grâce à des spectacles avec sa marionnette qu’il contrôle sans fils.Il parcourt le monde à la recherche d’une fille ayant des ailes lui permettant de voler, poursuivant ainsi le rêve de sa mère. Un jour il arrive dans un village et fait la rencontre de Misuzu, une jeune fille bizarre et naïve. La mère de celle‑ci, une adulte irresponsable, accepte qu’il loge chez elle s’il s’occupe de Misuzu et plus particulièrement de son réflexe : elle dit tout le temps « Gao » et cela l’énerve.Il rencontre aussi Kano Kirishima, une fille mystérieuse qui dit pouvoir utiliser la magie et dont le meilleur ami est un adorable chien apellé Potato, ainsi que sa grande sœur qui tient la seule clinique du village. Il y a aussi Minagi, la première de la classe et son amie Michiru, une enfant pour le moins turbulente. Il va décider de rester quelque temps dans ce village où le rêve de beaucoup semble être de voler dans le ciel…) *ajin (gore, scienc-fiction,action, énigme et policier,drame)(Les Ajins sont des êtres immortels apparus il y a 17 ans de cela en Afrique. Ils sont extrêmement rares, puisqu'il y en a uniquement 46. Vus comme des monstres par les humains, ceux-ci cherchent à les capturer et s'en servent à des fins scientifiques. Le jour où le lycéen Kei Nagai se fait renverser par une voiture, il découvre sa véritable nature : un Ajin. Recherché par tout le Japon, il n'a d'autres choix que de s'enfuir avec la dernière personne sur qui il peut encore compter, son meilleur ami Kaito.) *akatsuki no yona (aventure,drame,historique,fantastique,romance)(Yona, la jeune et insouciante princesse du royaume de Kôka, mène une vie de rêve choyée par le roi et protégée par son garde du corps et ami d’enfance, le puissant guerrier, Hak. Elle rêve de pouvoir unir sa vie à Soo-Won, son cousin dont elle est secrètement amoureuse. À l’approche de ses 16 ans, tous se préparent à fêter comme il se doit son anniversaire. Mais ce soir-là, une terrible tragédie survient et la vie de Yona va être bouleversée à jamais !) *akame ga kill (aventure, combat,action,comédie,fantastique,amour et amitié,drame)(Un jeune guerrier talentueux rejoint un groupe d'assassins qui luttent pour purger l'Empire de la corruption qui gangrène ses élites..) *akuma no riddle.(Historique,Drame,Romance,Comédie)(L’académie Myōjō est un pensionnat privé pour jeunes filles. Parmi les étudiantes de 10ème année, il existe une classe spéciale, la classe Kurogumi. Dans cette classe, toutes les élèves sont des assassins ayant pour cible Haru Ichinose. Tokaku Azuma est une nouvelle élève récemment transférée qui comme toutes les autres, ciblera Ichinose. Mais peu à peu, elle développera des sentiments à son égard) *akagami no shirayuki hime.(Shirayuki est une jeune fille avec un certain talent pour l’identification et l’utilisation des plantes médicinales. Mais elle a un autre attribut : ses cheveux ont la même couleur qu’une pomme rouge ! Cette couleur de cheveux très rare attire l’attention du prince Raji, qui gouverne le royaume de Tanbarun. Celui-ci a la ferme intention de faire de Shirayuki sa concubine ! Mais la jeune fille aux cheveux rouges ne veut pas se laisser faire : elle n’est pas un simple objet, mais un être humain ! Elle décide alors de s’enfuir dans la forêt, après avoir coupé sa chevelure. Elle fait alors la rencontre d’un vagabond nommé Zen et découvre peu à peu qu'il est en réalité le second prince du royaume voisin.) *akashic record *aldnoah zero (mecha) *amagami SS *amagi brillant parc (humour) *amnesia(intrigue, romance, harem) *amatsuki *angel beat *ange vierge *anime gatari *another *ano hana *A.I.C.O *'ao no exorciste (aventure) *ao no kanata no four rhytme *aoharu x kikanjuu *ao haru ride *aoi sekai *aquarion evol(mecha, school life) *arslan senki (aventure) *arcana famiglia *arata kangatari (combat, aventure) *arakawa under the bridge *asu no yoichi *asterisk war (school life, ecchis, combat) *assassination no classrom (school life,fantastique) *asobi no iku yo (school life, ecchis, humou) *'avatar the lasr airbender/legend of korra (aventure, voyage)' *ayakashi B *B le comencemment *baka no teste (humour,school life) *bakemonogatari *bakuman *bakuon *ballrom e youkoso *barakamon *berseker (combat) *beatless *beelzebub (humour, school life) *bikini warrior (ecchis) *big order (fantastique) *bleach (aventure) *blend S *black bullet *black clover *blade and soul *blood lad *bloodivore *blood C *black cay *black clover *blazeblue *blue dragon *boku wa tomodatchi ga sukenai *bokura wa minna kawaisou *'boku no hero academia (action, fantastique, school life)' *brave 10 *brother conflict *btoom *busou renki *busiu shoujo machiavelism *bungou no stray dogs C *campione (action, ecchis, harem) *centaure no nayami *'charlotte' *chrno crusade *chunnibyou demo koi ga shitai *chaos head *chain chronicle ~hekuseitasu no hikari~ *chrno crusade *'claymore (action)' *clocwork *code breaker (fantastique) *'code geas' *comet lucifer *controle C *cross ange *C3 D *'D GRAY MAN' *'danmachi' *date alive *darker than black *dakara boku wa h ga dekinai *dance in the vampire bund *danganronpa kibou no gakuen *days *deadman wonderland *death march kara hajimaru isekai *devil survivor *demon king daimao *demi-chan wa kataritai *densetsu no yuusha no densetsu *dear S *dies irae *divine gate *dive *dimension w *dogs day *dr stone *donten ni warau *dragon drive *dragon crisis *dragonauth *drifter E *'elfen lied (gore)' *enfer and paradise *endride *eromanga sensei F *fate stay/night *fate apocrypha *'fairy tail' *'food war (shokugeki no soma)' *fortune arterial *fire force *freezing *fullmetal alchimist *fuuun ishin dai shogun *fuuka *fukumenkei noise G *gamer *gargantia *gangsta *ga-rei-zero *gekkan shoujo nozaki-kun *giant killing *gin no guardian *grandrest senki *grirl bravo *granblue fantasy *gokuto no brinhylder *god eater *golden time *grisaia no kaijutsu *GTO *'guilty crown' *guren lagan *guin saga H *hagure yuusha no estetica *hayate no gotoku *hana-saku iroha *handa-kun *hand shaker *hakkenden *'hai to gensou no grimgar(aventure, fantastique)' *'haikyuu (sport, probablement le meilleur qui soit)' *haruchika *hatsukoi limited *hamatora *hentai ouji to warawanai neko *heavy object *highschool DxD (ecchis, humour, action) *hidan no aria *himawari *hinamoru zumou *hitsugi no chaiga *hiiro no kakera *hitori no shita the outcast *hoshizora e kakaru hashi *HODT(ecchis, action,zombi) *hunter X hunter (aventure,combat) *hundred *hyouka *hyakka ryouran samurai bride I *ikkitousen *infinit stratos *inuyashiki *isekai no shekichi monogatari *isekai wa smartphone to tomo ni *isuca *itsuka tenma *itsuwari no kamen J *jitsu wa watashi wa *joukamachi no dandelion *juuou mujin no fafnir *juuni taisen *jikan no shihaisha K *k-on *'kaichou wa maid sama (humour romance)' *kamigami *kami nomi zo shiru sekai *kampfer *katanagatari *kakegurui *katsugeki touken ranbu *kabaneri *kengan ashura * karneval *kaibutsu oujo *kaze no stigma *kenzen robot daimidaler *keijo *kekkai sensen *kemono no souja *kiseijuu *kiznaiver *kiss x sis *kiss him not me *kiba *kill la kill *kimi no iru machi *king game *knight/magic *kingdom *kimi no todoke *kiko shino wa kizutsukanai *korega zombi desu ka *kokoro connect *kono subarashi sekai *konohana kitan *'K project' *kuusen madoushi kouhosei no kyoukan *kuromukuro *kurogane linebarrel *kujira nl kora wa sajou ni utau *Kuzu no honkai *'kuroko no basket' *kuromaki L *lance N' masque *letter bee *little buster *love-ru no darkness *'log horizon' *luck and logic M *MM *'maou-sama' *maoyuu maou yuusha *made in abysse *magi *magic kyun renaissance *mahou tsukai no yome *'madan no out to vanadis' *madoka magica *majutsu *maji de watashi ni koi shinasai *maou sensou *masamune-kun no revenge *mayoika neko overrun *machine-doll wa kizutsukanai *maken-ki *majestical prince *maji de watashi *mayoiga *mayo chiki *macross delta *masou gakuen *mekku city actor *mirrai niki *mikaruga gakuen kumikyoku *mikakunin de shinkoukei *mondaiji-tachi *monster musume *musaigen no phantom world *'my littel monster' *my bridge is a mermail *'M3 sono kuroki hagane' N *'naruto (shippuden)' *nanatsu no taizai *nana maru san batsu *natsume yuujinchou *nanbaka *neppu kairiku bushi road *nejimaki seirei senki *negima *netoge no yome *netojuu no susume *nisekoinijiro day *'no game no life' *norogami *nourin *nobunaga the fool *noucome *nurarihyon no mago *nyan koi O *'Oda nobuna no yabou' *okami san *omamori himari *one peice *one punch man *ookami houjo to kuro ouji *ore no kanojo *oreimo *ore twintail ni arimasu *otome youkai zakuro *'outbreak company' *oushitsu kyoushi heine *overlord P *'Parasite' *pandora heart *patéma et le monde inversser *phantasy star online *photo kano *plastic memori *prison school *prince of stride alternative *princessse love *psyco pass *pupa *punchline Q *qualidea code *quanzhi fashi *'quan Zhi Gao shou' *qwaser R *rakudai kishi no cavalry *ramen daisuki koizumi-san * rave *rental magic *renai boukun *re creators *reikenzan *re.zero *relife *render mayo chiki subaru *'reborn (ca commence lentement mais plus tard laction devien intensse avec juste ce qu'il faut d'humour )' *rosario+vampire *rokudenashi majutsu koushi to Akashic *rokka no yuusha *ryuuo no oshigoto *robomaster S *'SAO (sword art online) c'est mon anime favori ever' *samurai deeper kyo *saijaku muhai no bahamut *sankarea *saenai heroine no sodatekata *sakurasou no pet kanojo *sakamoto desu ga *sabagebu *school rumble *servamp *seikirei *sin nanatsu no taizai *seisen cerberus *seitokai yakuindomo *seirei no moribito *senki zesshou symphogear *sengoku night blood *'seraph of the end' *seitoku no dragonar *seikai suru kado *sekai de ichiban tsuyoku naritai *seiken no blacksmith *seiken stukai no world break *seirei tsuki no blade dance *shingeki no bahamut genesis *shingeki no kyojin *shirogane no ishi *shining heart *shoujo-tachi wa kouya wo mezasu *shijou saikyou no deshi kenichi *shikabane hime *sinbad no bouken *shakugan no shana *shuumatsu no izetta *shuumatsu nani shitemasu ka *shuffle *shimai maou no testamen *sky wizard academia *soul eater *sora yori mo tooi basho *sora o miageru shoujo no hitomo ni utsuru sekai *sousei no onmyoujin *spirit pact *strique blood *sukitte li na yo *suzumiya haruhi no yuutsu T *tale of abysse *tale of synphonia *taimadou gakuen 35 shiken shoutai *taboo tatoo *they are my noble master *the irregular at magic high school *the color of love *the money of soul and possibility control *tegami bachi *terraformars * tonari no seki kun *'tokyo ghoul' *'tokyo raven' *toji no miko *tokyo esp *tokyo majin gakuen *'toradora' *trickster *triage X *trinity seven *tsukiuta *tsugumomo *tsuredure U *ushio no tora *uchouten Kazoku V *vampire night *valkiry *vanguarde *vivid strike *violet evergarden W *walkure romanze *witch craft work *wolf's rain *working Y *yamada-kun to nananin no majo *yahari ore no seishun love come wa machigatteiru *yasuga no sora *yazakura quartet *your lie in april *youkai apartement *youjo senji *yowamushi pedal *yuushibu *yumekui merry *Yuri on ice *yuru campu *yuki yuna wa yusha Z *zetsuen+no+tempest *zettai karen children *zetman *zero no tsukamai *zombie loan *z/x CHIFFRE ET SYMBOLE *7 ghost *11 eyes * GRAND TOTALE ACTUEL:423 * Catégorie:Billets de blog